Missing
by Koro2316
Summary: "Yeah she's precious to me! When she's gone, I felt something missing in my heart! But what is that for if she hates me! I think we're both in love but it turns out that I'm wrong in this game... I'll cry a bit but when she said she accept my feelings, never once has she said the words 'I Love You'. Why did she pick you over me?" - Kuroko Tetsuya.


Konbawa. I'm back! It's been a while huh? I don't want to say too long. Please enjoy this story!

* * *

Dating with the one that you love is fun. It feels like a brand new world. They make our world of darkness becomes brighter. That's how (F/n) think about dating. With the one she loves, Aomine Daiki.

They dated for 3 years. They looked very happy. That was like a fate that they met each other at a little store. But one day,

Rain suddenly dropped. The girl looked at her boyfriend with shocks. "Eh? What did you just say?" she asked to make sure. Her boyfriend looked at her and sighed. Then, he said it once more. "I said, let's break up." She still didn't believe what he just said.

"Why? WHY?! Didn't you say that you will love me forever?!" she started to cry. "I realized something that you don't know." He said and looked down. "And what is that?!" "That I didn't really love you like what you thought." She even shocker than before. "I'm in love with someone else. And we're already dating. So, this is a good bye." He turned his back and left her behind. And the rain dropped even heavier than before.

"Daiki… It's… a lie… right?"

Missing.

In the apartment, room 206. (F/n) was lying on her bed and she still think about her boyfriend. Or maybe you could say, 'ex' boyfriend. If you could see, she has become crazy. It's all because of him!

It's already a week since she acted like that! How crazy is she, just because she was dumped by him?

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A knocked from outside. A light blue hair boy stood in front of the door. He was carrying a bag of food.

"(F/n), you are in there right?" he was starting to knock again. But (F/n) didn't want to open it. She was lying under the bed. "Go home!" she yelled. "You don't need to go back again and again!" again? Then, for a week, he brought lots of food for her. But she didn't touch it at all.

"Then, I'll put this food here." He put the bag of food on the floor. "I'll come back tomorrow." He said. But she didn't respond. The light blue haired boy or you can say, Kuroko Tetsuya. He looked down with a sad face. But he forced to smile.

"If there is something you want to tell me. Just tell me. Okay? I'm worried about you." Kuroko left the apartment.

Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine's friend. He knew (F/n) because of him. And because of that, they were closed to each other. Then, he fell in love with her. But he accidently saw her while she was kissing with Aomine. And that made him shocked. And he knew that they were dating.

"Why can't I become her lover?"

At the street, when he went to go home, he didn't know what has happened to (F/n). So he was thinking what's going on between her and Aomine.

The next day, Kuroko still visited her. But she wouldn't open the door. "I'll come back tomorrow." He left the apartment.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" (F/n) asked to herself.

At the street, he found Aomine. "Aomine-kun. Eh? With a girl?" Kuroko looked surprised and he rushed to them.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko gasped tiredly. "Ng? Oh! Tetsu. What are you doing here?" Aomine asked.

"What are YOU doing here with another girl?" asked Kuroko.

"What? Oh! I forgot to introduce you. This is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kuroko shocked. "Nice to meet you. I'm Momoi Satsuki." She smiled. "What do you mean by this?" "Hah? What happen to you? You don't look well."

Kuroko punched Aomine. "Dai-chan!" Momoi surprised. "Damn! What was that for, Tetsu?!" Aomine started to become mad. "'What was that for' you say? You just go out with another girl while SHE is crying alone in her apartment!" Kuroko yelled at him.

"Hah? What are you talking about? We already broke up a week ago." He said.

"Eh?" Kuroko's eyes were wide open. "She didn't tell you about this?" Kuroko started to run to the apartment. "Are you okay, Dai-chan?" Momoi asked Aomine. "So, she didn't tell him about that."

At the apartment, room 206. Kuroko knocked the door. "(F/n)! Open this door!" he knocked and knocked but she didn't response. "I don't have a choice then!" he slammed open the door. He looked around but there's no (F/n).

But, he heard a voice. He heard a crying voice. He went to the bed and looked under the bed. There she was. She was crying under the bed and shivering a lot. "(F/n)…"

Few minutes later, Kuroko made her a soup. But she still didn't want to eat it. "Come on. Eat it. I made it, your favorite soup." He said. She looked down. Because she's forced to eat it, at last, she ate the soup. After finished,

"This evening, I saw Aomine-kun with another girl. He said that's his girlfriend." (F/n) was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked. He looked at her. She was shivering and started to cry.

"He… he dumped me. I don't know why he dumped me. But, I still can't forget about him. My minds are all about him. I… I don't want to tell you because I don't want you to worry about me."

"That made me even more worried if you didn't tell me the problem!" he said seriously.

"Why do you so care about me anyway? It's not like this is your problem or anything." She said.

"This is my problem!" Kuroko stood up. (F/n) surprised when he said that.

"Because… I… I…" he paused. (F/n) waited for what he's going to say. He backed to sit.

"This Saturday, do want to go out with me?" he said with courage. "Eh? You mean a date?" Kuroko face turned red. "J… just meet me in the amusement park! It's a promise!" Kuroko rashly go to the door and left her alone."

"What just happen?"

Saturday, Kuroko waited her for a half hour.

"I guess she will not come." He said on his mind. "I should know that already."

"Sorry that you waited for me so long!" he looked at his front. His face turned red when he saw her wearing beautiful clothes.

"Hm? What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" she asked. "Y… you look… great." He blushed. She also blushed. "Tha… thank you." She said nervously.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked. "Uh... have a fun day?" he asked her back. "You plan this and you don't know what to do?" she sighed.

"Eh?" she held Kuroko's hand. "Let's go have some fun, Tetsuya!" they went in the amusement park. He blushed because his hand touch hers.

They played the jet coaster, and then the haunted house, they both didn't afraid, after that they played the merry go round. they had so much fun.

"That was a great time!" (F/n) smiled. "It sure was." Kuroko smiled back.

"Huh? (F/n)?" A voice called her name. And that sounds like the person that they know. They both looked back. (F/n) looked surprised.

"Daiki?" she saw him with his new girlfriend. "Uh… I…" Aomine don't know what he wanted to say. He looked at (F/n) and his eyes were wide open.

She smiled at him. "So, this is your girlfriend? She's pretty." (F/n) said happily. "I'm (F/n)." "I'm Satsuki Momoi. Nice to meet you." Momoi smiled. "Yeah! Nice to meet you too, Momoi." She smiled her back.

"(F/n), I…" (F/n) smiled at Aomine. "Well, Tetsuya and I want to go to the ferry wheels. See ya!" (F/n) ran to the ferry wheels.

Aomine looked down. "It's my fault. I just dump her feeling! I…" "Aomine-kun, this is not your fault." Kuroko break the lines. "Tetsu."

"She needed time." He said. Aomine silenced and say, "You, really love her huh?" he smiled at Kuroko."Yes." Kuroko smiled back. He bowed his head to them and ran after (F/n).

"Go! Tetsu."

The sun has set down. They went in the ferry wheels. And the ferry wheels moved.

"Uwaa… it's beautiful…" (F/n) looked at the sun set. "Yeah."

"Tetsuya," (F/n) looked at Kuroko. "Hm? What?" Kuroko looked at (F/n) back.

"Thank you." She smiled. Kuroko surprised. He can see that she held the tears.

"Are you really okay with that?" he asked. "Eh? What do you mean?" she confused. "Are you really okay with that?" he asked for the second time. (F/n) looked down.

"… No. I… I just want to see Daiki smiled like usual. I want to see him happy. I don't want to ruin his happiness." (F/n) gripped her hands. "(F/n)…"

"How can you forget? I feel like I'm going to be taken over by jealousy. How do you start loving someone else" her eyes filled with tears. Kuroko was going to embrace her until the ferry wheels stopped.

"Uwa!" (F/n) fell to Kuroko body. Their eyes were wide open. Their lips were touched. That was Kuroko first kiss. (F/n) let go the kiss.

"S-sorry!" she sat back on her place. "It's… its okay." Kuroko held his lips. "It feels… different." "Eh?" Kuroko looked at (F/n).

"When you kiss me, it's so different than when I kiss Daiki. Like… warm." She said with blush on her cheeks.

"Doesn't that mean love?" "What?" (F/n) surprised. Kuroko looked away with blush on his cheeks. And the wheel started move again. "Tetsuya… what did you just say?" he didn't responds.

After the amusement park, they walked to (F/n) apartment.

"Thanks for today, Tetsuya." She smiled. "Yeah." Kuroko looked kind of nervous. "What's wrong?" she asked. Kuroko exhaled and then,

"I love you." "Eh?" (F/n) surprised. He just confessed her "Aw come on Tetsuya! Don't joke around like that!"

"I'm not joking around!" he said with serious. "I'm in love with you since I first met you." He said. That made (F/n) even surprise. "I love you, (F/n)." "Tetsuya… I…" she didn't know what to say but Kuroko cut the line and said,

"You don't have to answer it right now. Give it some times until you can tell me your feelings." She blushed. "That's… that's all. Bye!" he left the apartment.

"Tetsuya… confessed to me…" she still couldn't believe it. "What to do?"

The next day, Kuroko at his room. "I can't believe that I confessed to her! Was that for real?!" his face was all red.

DING DONG!

Kuroko opened the door. "Yes? Oh?! (F/n)?" She was in front of him. "H… hello." She said nervously. "W… what is it? Why do you coqme here this early?" he asked. "About… yesterday, thank you. And… I'm here wanted to tell you about that time." She said.

"I accept."

"Eh?" Kuroko surprised. "I accept your feeling." She said. Kuroko couldn't believe what he heard. "What did you just…?" "Please let me become your girlfriend." She said straightly.

Kuroko quickly embraced her. "Te… Tetsuya…?" "This is the best day ever!" he smiled. (F/n) smiled and embraced him back.

They have been together for a week. They looked very happy until one day, when they have a date at a park.

"I'll get you some drink okay?" Kuroko went to some place to get some drink. She looked Kuroko walked with smile.

"(F/n) is that you?" (F/n) turned back and looked surprised. "Daiki?" "It's been a week." He said. "Y… yeah… it's been a week." She looked away. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"I'm sorry about the day I dumped you." He said. "It is my fault to just accepted your feeling when I didn't have a feeling for you. I'm really sorry, (F/n)."

"Do you think just apologize is enough?" she looked down. "(F/n)…" "Do you know how hurt that was?! I knew from the beginning that you don't have any feelings for me! But you accepted my feeling to make me happy. I know you are such a jerk, I tried my best to forget about you but… I can't!" tears shattered.

"I'm still in love with you!" she looked straight to Aomine's face.

"(F/n)… you know that I…" when he wanted to continue, Aomine saw Kuroko that at the back (F/n). "Tetsu…" (F/n) was surprised and looked back. "Tetsuya!"

"Sorry to bother. I'll just put the drink here and leave." He put the drink and left them. "Wait, Tetsuya!" she chased after him.

"Don't you follow me!" (F/n) stopped. "I knew it! You never loved me. You're just using me so that you can forget about Aomine-kun. And when you did, you will break up with me."

"That is not…" "You even didn't say 'I love you'." (F/n) were surprised. "It's over. I don't want to see your face anymore." He walked away.

(F/n) kneeled down. "I'm such an idiot!" rain suddenly dropped. Aomine walked to her.

"This is the same day when I dumped you." He stood in front of her. "The rain means your heart is broken." He said and put his jacket to her back.

"I'm sorry. I won't do this again. I won't let you all see my face again. I promise!" tears dropped from her eyes. "So please, pretend that you have never seen me!"

Weeks already pass. Kuroko was at his room. "I can't stop this feeling. Why? She won't fall in love to me ever again. After what did I say to her."

DING DONG!

A bell just rang. Kuroko stood up from his bed and walked to the door. "Just a sec." and he opened the door.

"You… Aomine-kun's girlfriend?" "Hello. Sorry for interrupt you. Uh…" She didn't remember his name. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah! I'm so sorry I forgot your name." she blushed. "It's okay. I already use to it." he said. "So, what do want? Why are you here, Momoi…-san?" she looked down. "The truth is…"

"Is something matter with Aomine-kun?" she nodded. "He didn't tell me what's going on. All he said that, 'it's my entire fault.' I asked him many time but… he didn't want to tell me." She started to cry and put her head to Kuroko's chest.

"Momoi-san, you don't need to cry." He poked her head. "But…" "Where is he right now? Let me talk to him."

At Aomine's house, Aomine was at a couch sat there and do nothing. Kuroko walked near him. "Aomine-kun." Aomine looked up. "Tetsu?" "What is wrong with you? You don't look like yourself." Aomine looked down. "Sorry."

"Eh?" "I'm so sorry." he bit his lower lips. "Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked. "I'm the one who made this happened. I'm the one who made (F/n) cried. I'm the one who made your first love…" he started to cry. "Aomine-kun…"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" he cried. Kuroko slapped Aomine. Momoi at the back looked surprised and so does Aomine.

"Stop apologizing!" he yelled. "Are you a boy or a girl?! Why didn't you just say to to me? You know that Momoi-san is worry about you until she cried to me!" Aomine eyes were wide open. Kuroko held Aomine's shoulders.

"Aomine-kun, I won't blame you about this. It doesn't matter what happen to me, it doesn't matter that I lost my first love, you are still my friend." he smiled to Aomine.

" _Why? Why are you still can smile? After what I did to you. I've ruined your_ _story_ _. I've made you lost your precious. So why? Why are you still make that face?"_

"Tetsu…"

"Dai-chan!" Momoi hugged him. "Sa… Satsuki?!" "You idiot! You made me worry!" She hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged Momoi back. "Sorry." Kuroko smiled at them and going to leave until Aomine called him.

"Tetsu. There is something I want to tell you." "What is it?" Aomine stood up. "(F/n)… we won't be able to see her again." Kuroko was shocked. "What do you… mean by that?"

FLASHBACK

"So please, pretend that you have never seen me!" Aomine was surprised. He held her shoulders really tight. "Oi, What are you talking about?! Do you know idea what you just say?!"

"I'm serious." (F/n) looked at Aomine with serious eyes. "Do you think that if you leave us it will be end? What is wrong with you?! Are you crazy?!" he yelled at her. She smiled. "You're right. I am crazy. That is why," she pushed Aomine away from her until Aomine fell to the ground. "(F/n)?" she stood up and glared at him.

"Don't come closer to me. Stranger!"

FLASHBACK END

Kuroko eyes were wide open. "I don't know why she said that." Kuroko ran as fast as he can to (F/n)'s apartment. When he arrived, he was shocked because there's no name on the doorbell.

He looked down with a sad face. He saw a key at the ground and picked it up. "She can't be serious…" Kuroko started to cry. "Why? Why does it end like this, (F/n)?"

At the other side, in Kyoto, (F/n) knocked the door. Someone opened the door. He was surprised to see her. "(F/n)?" "It's been a long time, Shintaro." She said.

Midorima Shintaro, a high school boy who was her childhood friend. He is 3 years younger than (F/n). "What is the purpose to come here?" he asked. "Let me stay here." "Hah? Why?" he asked but she didn't answer. "Just let me in!" she went inside the house.

"Oi! I asked you why…!" he didn't continue when he saw her sad face. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about me. Just pretend that I'm not here. I won't break anything." She said. "What's wrong with you? Did something happen in Tokyo?"

"You look so cold when you grew up. You use to call me 'Nee-san' when you were little." Midorima blushed. "That's… that's because I was just 6!"

She laughed. "You're so funny Shintaro…! Well, nothing happened. I just want to come visit." She smiled. "I guess you can't tell me the truth yet." he sighed. "Eh?" "Never mind."

2 weeks already past. Kuroko never knew where (F/n) is.

"She didn't answer my text." Kuroko looked at his phone. "Why am I thinking about her? It's not like that I care. She also doesn't like me at all. So why am I worried about her?" he held the key from (F/n) front door. "But…" He held grip the key.

"I still want to see you."

In Kyoto, (F/n) was carried her secret box. "This box…" inside the box is a gift from someone that she doesn't know. And maybe you can say it's from her first love.

"Eh? Where's the key?" she was really worried. She searched everywhere but no sign of the key. "Don't tell me I left in the apartment!" she hurried ran to the front door. "Where are you going in such hurry?" asked Midorima.

"Going to Tokyo for a while!" she ran off to the train. "What a strange girl."

Few hours, she arrived to Tokyo. She hurried to her old apartment. "I hope it's still there!" she ran and ran as fast as she could. When she arrived, with a gasp of tired, she was surprised. She saw a boy sit there while sleep on the ground.

"Tetsuya…?" _"Why is he here? Don't tell me that he's been here for a day!"_ she looked worry. She saw his hand was holding a key.

"That's…" the key she was looking for. She walked slowly to him without waking him up. She reached the key when Kuroko suddenly mumbled. "Ngg… (F/n)…" she was worried that she woke him up. _"Is he… sleeping talk?"_

"I'm sorry… (F/n)…" her eyes were wide open. "I… miss… you…" tears suddenly fell from her eyes. "Idiot! Who is the one that told me to stay away from you, huh?" she took the key and gave him a scarf to cover his neck.

Few minutes after (F/n) left Tokyo, Kuroko was awake and looked at his neck. "I don't remember that I have this kind of scarf." He stood up. "And where is the key? Don't tell me…"

At Kyoto, (F/n) was sat on the floor and held her secret box. "I forgot what he gave me. I wonder…" she used the key to unlock the box. She opened the box and saw a wristband.

"Ohh… I remember now! It brings some memory... I wonder how he is…" she held the wristband. "Ng?" she looked closer. "Am I wrong or… I've seen this wristband before…?" she tried to remember. "A cold blue eyes with a wristband on his hand… ?!" her eyes were wide open.

"Tetsuya?"

FLASHBACK

10 years ago at Kyoto in the park, she fell to the ground and cried. Nobody cared about her. They all ignored her. Only one person came to her.

"Are you okay?" he lends his hand to her. "I'm fine." She looked away. "Can you stand?" he asked. "Yes I can." She tried to stand but she fell down again. "Where's your parents?" he asked once again.

"They left me." the boy was surprised. "Sorry for asking you that." "It's fine. After all we'll never going to meet again." She said.

"No." (F/n) surprised and looked at his face. Their eyes were met. "You can't tell the future. I bet that we met again!" he said. She was blushed. The boy opened his left wristband. "Here!" "Wha… what's that for?" she asked.

"This is our promise. That one day, we'll meet again." He said. She looked at the cold blue eyes. "It's a promise." She took the wristband from the boy's hand.

"Nee-san!" a boy with a green hair ran to their direction. "Shintaro!" the boy turned his back. "I swear that I'll never break the promise." He walked away.

Her face was all red. "Nee-san! Are you okay?!" "Yeah I'm okay." Midorima sighed of relief. "Anyway, I'm sure I saw a boy." She smiled. "Yeah. There is a boy. But he just left." "Who?" asked Midorima.

"I don't know." She looked at the wristband. "But we made a promise."

"And I also will never break the promise."

FLASHBACK END

"Why didn't I remember? He was there! He was there the whole time! But I didn't realize it!"

In the Tokyo, Kuroko heard a knocked at the door. He went to the door and opened it. "Yo, Tetsu." "Aomine-kun?"

"What is it you want, Aomine-kun?" "You don't want to find her?" he asked. "Her? Who?" Kuroko questioned. "It's obvious! Don't play fool with me, Tetsu!" Aomine walked closer to Kuroko. "Why should I find her? It's been two weeks she's gone. She didn't contact us. She told us to pretend that we've never met her. So why should I?" Aomine held grip his clothes.

"Is she's not your precious person?!" he yelled. "Why are you angry about? This is none of your business." "It's my business! You are my friend!" Kuroko gripped his hand "I'll ask you one more time, is she not your precious person?!" and then Kuroko started to yell him back.

"Yeah she's precious to me! When she's gone, I felt something missing in my heart! But what is that for if she hates me?! I think we're both in love but it turns out that I'm wrong in this game... I'll cry a bit but when she said she accept my feelings, never once has she said the words 'I Love You'. Why did she pick you over me?" Aomine let go off the grip.

"I don't know why she picked me. But, if you still love her, don't just try to forget about her." Kuroko eyes were wide open.

"Well, you want to search her or not it's up to you. But I'll still tell you where she is." Kuroko looked down. "I just met her in the train station. If 'm not mistaken, she went to Kyoto." Aomine turned his back. "And, I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. That's all." He left the house.

"… Missing…"

In Kyoto, (F/n) was held grip the wristband. "It's too late." Midorima entered the room. "(F/n), there something I want to ask." He sat next to her. "Why can't you be honest?" "Eh?" she turned her head to Midorima. "What do… you mean by that?"

"You can't hide the lies. I can tell that you're lying." He said. (F/n) looked down. "You don't believe me?" "That's not it!" she said.

"… I… I hate myself." "Hah?" Midorima looked confused. "All I care is about my happiness. I'm so dumb that I don't care people happiness. I lost everything. Please tell me, how to erase my happiness."

Tears just fell down from her eyes. "There is no such thing erase the happiness." Midorima spoke. "Then, how can I," "There is just remake the happiness." (F/n) eyes were wide open.

"Remake… the happiness?" Midorima nodded. "How?" she asked. "You'll figure out soon enough. You don't want to lose something special anymore right?" She was surprised and looked at the wristband. "No!"

"Then go and find him." He stood up. "Let me support your happiness, Nee-san." He smiled to her. "Shintaro..." she started to smile. "Thank you." She ran off to the train station.

She ran as fast as she can. _"Why am_ _I so idiot? It's because I thought that he broke my promise. I find another love to forget about that promise. I'm the one who broke the promise."_ She noticed something and stopped running.

"This place…" the park she met the boy 10 years ago. She saw someone under the tree. She walked closer to the tree. The person under the tree turned his back. Their eyes were met.

"Tetsuya…?"

"(F/n)…?"

The wind blew out while (F/n) walked closer to him and she stopped in 60 meter to Kuroko.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "What else, I've been searching for you everywhere." He said. "And when I saw this park, it reminds me of someone." "Someone?" (F/n) questioned.

"Someone that I've always wanted to meet." He looked at the tree. (F/n) looked down and gripped the wristband.

"Tetsuya!" she said with a loud tone. He looked at (F/n) and surprised what he saw on her hand.

"Sorry! I broke the promise that we've made!" she bowed her head and showed the wristband to him. "That wristband…"

"I... I thought that… boy was lying about that we will meet again. So, I started to forget about him and find a new story. A story about me with another person that don't even like me. I… didn't realize… that the boy I've waited for so long was always there."

"(F/n)…" "That is why, I'm sorry! You can have this back! I don't deserve to have it!" tears started fall to the ground. Steps came near to her.

"I always knew that you're the girl I met 10 years ago. And when I went to Tokyo, I found Aomine-kun and we've become best friend. But then, when he introduces you to me, I feel surprised. Can't believe that you're the girl. I want to tell you but, when I saw your eyes to him, I can see that you've forgot about the promise."

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! I know that I'm wrong. I've lost many people that I love. And I don't want to lose more! Eh?" she surprised and looked up to Kuroko. He held her hands.

"Tetsuya…?" "I want you to keep it." (F/n) eyes were wide open. "Why? I've hurt you enough but why are you still nice to me?" she asked. Kuroko smiled to her and answered the question.

"Because I love you." (F/n) was surprised. "But I... I already hurt your feelings." "I don't care. You love or hate me, that is not the problem. The problem is if you disappear forever." She looked at his pure blue eyes. "Whenever you're gone, I felt something missing. Something very precious to me. That is why, I want you to be here with me." (F/n) looked down.

"Hey Tetsuya, can we… start over?" she asked. "What?" "Can we start over to the beginning?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kuroko started to confuse. "We've met here in the first time. So, I want to make a new story. About a boy fell in love with a girl. And one day, they will have a happy end." "What is the title of the story?" he asked.

"Missing." She said. "The characters are obvious me and, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko eyes were wide open. "Let's start over again." She smiled. Kuroko smiled her back.

"Yeah, let's start again." They hugged to each other. They stay in each other's arms, trying to squeeze every moment out of the short amount of time they have together. And then they kissed while the wind blew off the leaf. They let go off the kiss.

"I love you."

8 years later.

"Mama…! Onee-chan doesn't want to play with me!" a 5 years old boy with a black hair cried to her mother. "Now, Tetsumi, you shouldn't do that to your brother."

"If I say I don't want to play then don't force me!" a 6 years old girl with a light blue hair said to her mother with her cold eyes.

"I'm home." "Papa!" he ran to his father and hugged his leg. "Uwa! I'm home, Tetsuko." He had cradling his son. "I'm home. (F/n), Tetsumi." "Welcome home, Tetsuya." She smiled to her husband. "Welcome back." Tetsumi said with a low voice and looked away.

"Why are you crying today?" "Onee-chan doesn't want to play with me again." He started to cry again. "Don't cry Tetsuko. You're a boy. A boy shouldn't cry."

"It's not fair. Why is it always Tetsuko? Tetsuko is a crybaby. So why does father always sticking with him?" (F/n) squatted to Tetsumi.

"Tetsumi, you're the oldest sister here. You can't make your brother's cry. It's your duty as a sister." "But…" (F/n) smiled. "You looked just like your father. Let me tell you a secret. Your father used to cry before."

"Eh? When?" (F/n) whispered to Tetsumi. Tetsumi was surprised and ran to her father. "Father!"

"Eh? Tetsumi? Why are you crying?" Kuroko looked confuse. "Father, I promise I will protect Tetsuko!"

"Onee-chan…" Kuroko still confused. "Let's play something fun, Tetsuko!" Tetsuko jumped from Kuroko's hands and ran to his sister. "Yeah!" they went to their room.

"That's weird." Kuroko scratched his hair. "Ehehe… I'm glad that they play together again." (F/n) walked to him. "What did you just say to her?"

"I just told her about that day you cry when Tetsumi was born." She said. Kuroko was blushed. "Why did you…" (F/n) walked to the couch. "Hey Tetsuya, I'm going to make the next chapter about that day. Want to join me?" she asked him. He surprised and walked to her.

"I guess I'll join you." He sat next to (F/n) and read the story about their happy life.

End.

* * *

So? How is it? I hope you all like it... and sorry for the grammar and typo. I will going to post another fics now, I hope you all will read it.

Like and review negai?

See you at the next fic!

Koro.


End file.
